


Marked

by subjextb2



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am Stallison trash, I don't know what to put as tags lol, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mostly Fluff, Stiles and Allison are still being cute, This is the beginning of smut, some angst is coming lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjextb2/pseuds/subjextb2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t wait to find out if something else is the best.” She whispers seductively in his ear, and jumps out of his grip. “Come make breakfast with me.” She grabs his hand. “You know you’re a fucking tease, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, i am literal Stallison trash, they are my favorite non-canon ship like for real. I wish they'd had a stronger friendship. Also, I'm still trying to learning formatting so I'm sorry if it' gonna look the way it does, i'm still learnin' :)

Stiles’ eyes flicker open. It’s as bright as day in his room. But when he feels a body tangled in his arms, he thinks he’s scored. He pulls on the collar of his shirt and looks down at the part of his neck he can see. No marks, discoloration. His shoulder is burning and his hair is majorly disheveled. After flipping the covers off of his body, he pads to the bathroom. The room smells sweet and almost girlish, but it can’t be, right?  
-  
When he stands in front of the mirror, he can see the deep red mark on his lip. It doesn’t hurt really, just stings when he touches it. There are scratches on his arms and when he takes off his shirt, he can see the multiple scratches on shoulder. They are red and puckering up. His eyes cut back to the room.  
-  
There’s a bra on the dresser and his boxers are sitting crumpled on the floor. The front of his pajama pants are slightly tented. The morning wood. Great.  
The girl in the bed is stirring, her dark hair rustled. “Scott?” She slurs, groggy from sleep. When he hears the name, his body freezes up. “Allison?” He screeches, grabbing his shirt and running back into the room, but Stiles’ (Allison’s?) door opens and Scott is staring, speechless and turning red.  
***  
It’s around five in the morning when Allison feels Stiles’ boner. And as awkward as it is, Allison doesn’t move away from it. She just wiggles her hips back to feel it more. And that’s where it gets awkward.  
“Stiles. I think you’re getting a b—” He jolts in the bed when she reaches her hand down. “Are you going to touch it?”  
“No. It’s just…weird is all.” Stiles chuckles behind her and Allison grabs his hand and guides it down her hip. His breathing in her ear wobbles, and she can feel his lips travel down her neck. But she falls asleep, lulled by the warmness.  
But as fast as she’s gone to sleep, she wakes up. Turning in the bed, her face comes close to Stiles. “You know Scott hates this right?” Allison laughs as she stares into Stiles’ amber eyes. They’re starting to darken with lust and that makes her body go hot.  
-  
“Uh-huh.”  
“You know he’s probably gonna hate us for this, right?” Stiles pushes hair from Allison’s face and says “Shut up.” He presses his lips to hers and she wraps her arms around his neck. His lips are warm and inviting and mold right onto Allison’s, like pieces of a puzzle. His hands roam for a minute until finding a steady place on her hip. She moans when he squeezes a particularly sensitive spot.  
-  
“There’s too many clothes.” Allison mumbles lazily into his mouth, smiling wide. A minute later, Stiles is in just his boxers and Allison is in just her underwear, a black satin set.  
“You go to sleep in a bra? I thought that was frowned upon.” Allison caresses his cheek. “It is typically. But I dunno, I forgot to take it off. Glad I didn’t though.”  
“I would have been glad either way.” Stiles’ eyes roll over her body and Allison feels her underwear moistening. Shit.  
She straddles his waist and dips into the crook between his neck and his head, sucking gently. “No marks, please. I don’t want to go into work with it.” She locks her eyes with his.  
-  
“I’ll just bite your lip then.” She leans down and grasps his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it away. “Oh my god, you’re so beautiful.” He whines when she lets go. He flips them around so he’s on top.  
“Ooo. Controlling. I like it.” He raises her up and sits her in his lap. “So, what are you gonna tell Scott when he sees that mark on your neck?” Her hands go defensively to her neck.  
-  
“What mark?” She gulps as Stiles takes down her hands and puts his mouth to her skin, sucking harshly.  
“Oh—ah fuck—that mark. I’ll let him look at it.” Stiles pulls the sides of her underwear down and away. “Wait.” He looks at her with concerned eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” She shakes her head and pulls off the rest of her underwear, slipping them in the pocket of his pajama pants.  
-  
“For safe keeping.” And Allison doesn’t remember much more after that, only that Stiles bit her a little bit too hard on the neck and she scratched his back a little bit too roughly. They made out a lot more and she soaked the front of Stiles’ boxers, the pair laughing as he threw them towards the hamper and slipped his shirt and pants back on.  
-  
“Don’t go smelling my panties in the middle of the night, Stilinski.”  
“I won’t.” He adores the wide smile she gets, showing off her dimples that are as deep as caverns. And Allison falls asleep, worn out. Stiles traces little patterns into her side, and drifts after her as the big spoon (finally!).  
***  
“What did you do to her, Stiles?!” Scott screams as he assesses the scene. Allison is in a bra and no underwear. Stiles is shirtless and has scratches all over him.  
“Nothing. We didn’t do anything, I swear.” Stiles pulls his shirt over his head and tosses his dirty boxers to Allison as cover up.  
-  
“Why aren’t you wearing your fucking boxers? What is going on?” Stiles opens his mouth to speak put Allison says it for him. “Nothing! We didn’t do anything. It was all harmless.”  
“You guys are totally fucking.”  
-  
“No, Scott, what? No we’re not!” Scott’s eyes travel to the piece of black fabric sticking out of Stiles’ pocket. “What’s that?” Stiles looks down and reaches into his pocket. When he pulls the material out, he swears and covers his mouth.  
-  
“So how are you going to tell me about this situation when you have her underwear in your pocket?” Stiles drops them on the ground and looks to Allison for help. She walks up towards him and clings onto his arm.  
“Scott, why are you worried about me in the first place?”  
-  
“Huh?” Stiles and Scott say at the same time.  
“We’re broken up, you have Kira. I’m free, right? So what if I’m fucking Stiles, it’s not your problem. I’m not your girlfriend.” That leaves Scott looking for words. He runs a hand through his hair and Stiles reaches his hand back and squeezes Allison’s butt, as a gentle good work.  
-  
“I was going to tell you that Kira and I need to stay here for a while.”  
“I’m pretty sure there are some good hotels in the area.” Stiles snorts and Scott slides his eyes to him. They seem to shoot daggers and Stiles covers up his laugh with a cough.  
“Well, Kira and I are thinking about deferring and so we need a place to stay while we handle that business.”  
-  
“Why don’t you stay in, oh I don’t know, your house?” Scott sighs and grits his teeth. She can see his chest rising and falling quickly. He’s turning.  
“Okay, Scott. Calm down.” Stiles pushes Allison back so she can’t get hurt. “We’ll let you stay.” Allison nods in agreement.  
He exits the room, but Allison can hear him mutter “Assholes.” She giggles and tugs Stiles down to her height. “You’re the best, you know that?”  
-  
“So I’ve heard.” He places his arms under her butt and lifts her up, trapping her in a kiss.  
“I can’t wait to find out if something else is the best.” She whispers seductively in his ear, and jumps out of his grip. “Come make breakfast with me.” She grabs his hand. “You know you’re a fucking tease, right?” He kisses the top of her head and lets her drag him into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr yo: http://subjectdylan.tumblr.com/  
> (i'll learn how to link someday lol)


End file.
